A wellbore, e.g., a production wellbore, an injection wellbore, or other wellbore, is a complex entity with many components. Wellbore details, which can include details describing components of the wellbore, can be obtained from multiple measurements performed during different operations, e.g., drilling, completion, or other operations. Capturing wellbore details accurately and having easy access to the captured wellbore details can facilitate the study, e.g., an engineering study, of the wellbore and the subterranean zone (e.g., a formation, a portion of a formation, or multiple formations) into which the wellbore is drilled.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.